Jiraiya And His Legacy
by Jiraiyalover97
Summary: this is about jiraiya and Naruto after the 4th great ninja war
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Ghost or Real The question stands.**_

After the 4th greatninja war naruto went to the final resting spot of Jiraiya sensai to morne over his dead sensai and say onefinal goodbye to his old master. Naruto arived at the place where he lay just outside of the hidden rain village where he had fought pain he sat down on a pipe that was sticking out of the water and started to talk to Kurama who he was now friendly with. Kurama informed him to watch his back as he sensed someone els outside deep below Naruto was startled by this so he formed a Shadow clone to go down and have a look. The clone returned to Naruto about half an hour later and reported to him that Jiraiya's body had life in it Naruto was shocked at this statmentso he undid the Kagai banish and found outthat he was actuly down there and still had life in him. Naruto thenproceded to dive to the bottom of the ocisn using his kurama cloke to light the way once he got to the bottom he saw Jiraiya there motionless but just alive so he had to take him back tothe village somehow. Naruto thought of a great idea he had previosly lernt the flying rijune jutsu from the 2nd hokagai Tobyrama senju and his fatha the 4th hokagi minato namakazi so he used that knowig his fathers seal kuni was at thearchives in konohagru. He brought Jariah to the surface and prepared for the jutsu and he cast the handsigns for it and teloported to the archives hegrabed his fathers kuni and cloke then surfaced. it was in the dead of the night Naruto took Jariat to the hokagai's offace and knocked the door down then lady tsunadai saw who naruto was carring she turned a pale white then relised he was alive. Tsunadi acked quickly whiping evrything off her desk and told naruto to put him down on the table she then began her medical ninjutsu and Jariah began to come around after about one hour Naruto and Tsunadai were shocked at this but also overwhelmd by happenes. Jiraiya came around to look at Naruto coverd in the Kurama cloke and thougt to him self he was in hevan then Naruto slaped him and started crying this is when he knew he was back. Jariah sat bolt upright and was dazed he didnt know waht to say untill he saw tsunadai and he said "Im back i told you i would live" tsunadai just looked at him in frustration "How dare u die on me you basterd we mourned for you we lost you" then came a massive slap and he was thrown across the room out in to the hallway. He proceded got up and walked in and put hishand on Naruto's sholder that caused him to flinch he dispeld the cloke and put on his fathers instead holsterd the kuni and turned around "THUD" naruto delt deffining blow to Jarias stomach hekiled over but naruto caught him then gave hima big hug "tahnk god u are back jariah sensai i missed u but how did u survive" " im not sure Naruto im not sure" he turned to tsunadi and told her to get over here and give him a hug. she complied and walked over and gave him a hug "its good to see you jiraiya i missed you so much" " I missed u to tsunadai now whats say we go get some ichuraku ramen waht do you say naruto" naruto just nodded and said " let me go get the gang and we will meet at ichuraku ok" and withthat he was off. Ten minutes later they all showed up at the ramen shop and asked naruto what they were doing here he drew back the curtian and is a similtanious reaction all their jaws dropped to the flaw to see Jiraiya sitting there there was, Sakura, sai, shikamauru, ino, choji, lee, tenten, hinata, kiba, shino, kakashi, kurinai, Guy, shizunai, and the four reanimated kagai Hashirama, Tobyrama, Hiruzen, And last but not least Minato. Jariah Was dumbfounded by this turn out they all had so much to talk about especialy Minato and they decided that in the morning they would tell the whole vilage about Jiraiya being back.

Hey guys this my first fanfic and I will try and update it every day and I would appreciate if you could review it and tell me if its good or not thanks guys and girls


	2. Chapter 2 the village knows

The next morning at 10am sharp tsunadai called for the whole village to muster outside of the hokagai offace and anounced that jariah was back and well due to Pain using the renaireburth on the village and sent one out to where jiriah lay in the ocian. The village was astonished that jariah had survived and they where so happy to have all the sanine back in the village due to orochimaru becomeing all good guy again the village felt somuch safer. after the summet Naruto and Jariah went out to the old traning ground naruto had somethings he wanted to show jariah he started off with his sage mode wind style rasensuriken and jariah was blown away by it, he then showed him his kurama sumoning jariah was even more empressed with that and they sat there and had a convosation about the time when jariah was injured by kurama, then he showed him his speed and the flying rigene jutsu and finaly one no one had seen yet was naruto taught himself how to open the eight inner gates and each move for each gate the two last ones were amazing. his seventh inner gate move was puer tijutsu like guy's move but narutos resembeld a bald egal 10 times the size of guy's and Naruto called it konohagaru after the village. The eighth one hehad to use sage mode and kurama charcra mode so he didnt die from opening the gate and this one was also i tijutsu move but unlike thelast one being ten times as big as guy's this was about one-hundred times as big as his last one and it resembeld Jaria's head so he named it accordingly pervy-sage no-jutsu and this one also disintigreated anything in its path. naruto had one lastthing to show him he was proud of this as well Jariah will have beenthe only one to see this yet he closed his eves for a few seconds then opend them jariah just about dropped dead naruto had the sage of the six paths eyes they may have looked like the renigan but they were much more powerfull than those play toys jariah was so proud of him he gave naruto hug. From the trees watching was minato whenhe saw the sage eves he fell out the tree which alertd naruto naruto walked over to him andasked him why he was stalking and didnt just come out minato just said "i was to afraid naruto we barly know each-other and your moves scare me but i love your eves" "thankyou Dad that was really nice of you to say that and can i ask you somethinng dad" " sure naruto whatis it" "is there any we can get mom back" minato just stared at him wide eyed and then replyed "there is one way we find your mums body and use renai-reberth on her if you want to get her" naruto thoughtabout it than replyed "yes dad lets go get mum back. we will be back soon Jariah sensai" " ok Naruto go get your mom". naruto and minito whent and spoke to lord third about the location of kushina uzimakis body it was located in the uzimaki berial site on the ouskirts of the village and they went there and exumed her from her toomb then naruto made a hand seal and put his hand on her body and she sprung back in to life she was dased but knew what had happened and hugged naruto and minito at the same time they when back to narutos appartment and had so much to talk about. Back on the other side of the village Jariah was back to being his pervy self again and went to the spa and started to wright another makeout paridise book as tsunadia ahppened to be in the spa as well and told Jariahto get fucked and stop being a pervert or it would happe again. Jariah froze then quickly left and whent to the local strip clup to have some fun and do his research for his book and other things a pervert does.


	3. Chapter 3 Jiraiyas resolve

Jariah awoke late the next day and wonderd what had happened to him last night he was so confused as to how he got where he was on top of the 3rd hokagai's head. As jariah sat up he noticed that he had athrobbing headach and he knew what it was from he had got durnk as ten men and had a hangover. As he was walking away from the statue he heard Narutos voice calling out to him from down in the villageso he went down to him and naruto asked hm to help him with a mision above s rank jariah aggred to help him and they set off out the front gate on the way jariah asked naruto what they were doing on this mission so naruto told him.

"WHAT WE ARE GOING TOCOLLECT DEAD BODYS AND BRING THEM BACK TO LIFE!" "yep you seem scared sensai is something wrong"

"n..n..n..no im f..f..f..fine n..n..n..naruto there is nothing wrong"

"ok sensai thats good i was starting to think you were afraid of dead bodys Jariah"

"no Naruto are you stupid i am one of the legandary saninin i am ferless coragius and unbreakable"

"yah yah pervy sage whatever you say. any way our first target is osuma sarutobi he is in the grave yard so lets go there first"

"ok naruto you are the boss".

naruto and jariah headed to the grave yard and exumed osuma's body and then naruto used the renia-reberth and osuma came-to he was dazed by the strange felling that overcame him but naruto explaned thewhole thing to him and he was happy he was sent back to the village with one of naruto's kagai banish "right next target naruto" "ok next is shuswie uchia he is just over there" they did this for a while untill they had got all the people they wanted these included rin, itachi, dan, nawaki, Nedjie, and itachi's girlfrend.

after they did this naruto was satisfied with his work and whent to the hokagai's office where they were wating for him naruto was promoted to jonien and leader of the new naruanbu which consisted of Minito, Hiruzen, Tobyrama, Hashirama, Itachi, Rin, Osuma, Saskai, Jiraiya, Orochumaru, Sakuura, Nedjie, Sai, and Shikamaru and lee. this naruanbu was now only to do A, S, And above missions for the village because of thir shere skill and determination.

The Naru anbus first mission was to seal the other eight taild beasts in eight members of the naruanbu which are the one tails and Sai, the two tails and Sakura, the three tails and Osuma, the four tails and Lee the five tails and Itchi, the six tails and Saskai, the seven tails Jariah the eaight and nine tails were alrady sealed. on the way to the sealing ground in the hidden cloud village Naruto told them about this and they were quite shocked but happy at the same time. Naruto insured them that he had made friends with the taild beasts and it will be easy to gain controal of them and make friends with them. Naruto had inlisted the help of his wather and his insain seaing jutsu to seal the beasts and give naruto the other half of kurama so he was at full strength.

they arived at the sealing grounds and minato started preping to seal them all away naruto was talking to the beasts and the new jinchuricie about the arangments the baests aggred to do this so the sealing began. the sealing went on for eight hours straight by the end of it evry one was wornout and tomorrow they would begin traning. Traning time came and they all went to the waterfall of truth to remove the haterd from their heart Naruto gave them a few tips on how to do it and they all passed with flying collers ecept for jiraiya his inner hatred was so strong he he battled with himself for one and a half hours untill finaly he won.

they moved on to the room where they could obtain the taild beast's chakra this step was easy due to the agrement they had and it took a matter of minutes for each of them to obtain the chakra and do the transformation. they headed home with the good news about the sealing lody Tsunadai was happy to hear this and had something she wanted naruto to do. they arived back atthe village in no time using the flying rijune they went to the hokagi's offace and reported in on their scusess and tsunadai was thrilled.


End file.
